<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough Luck ~ Kokichi Oma x femReader by stx1la</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301609">Tough Luck ~ Kokichi Oma x femReader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stx1la/pseuds/stx1la'>stx1la</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Danganronpa Killing harmony - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Some Fluff, drv3 - Freeform, spoilers??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stx1la/pseuds/stx1la</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi Oma, a peculiar student. Y/N, a kind soul with a horrible temper. I guess opposites  do attract...all goes well until one fateful day that changed their lives forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my first fic, so sorry if it’s bad &gt;_&lt; hope you guys enjoy it!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of your 7:00am alarm rings throughout your room. It’s finally time! Your first day at a new high school. For some reason, the ultimate they chose for you was the ultimate therapist..weird. You quickly rose from your bed and tidied up. You changed into whatever made you feel comfortable, grabbed your book bag, headed downstairs and you were on your way. You lived alone, due to the fact that your parents unfortunately passed away in a car crash.</p><p> You quickly ran outside and locked the door to your apartment. As you finally found you self standing in front of the high school. Suddenly, you felt a weird sensation in your head..you felt faint. Your bag dropping was the last sound you heard before hitting the ground.</p><p>  You woke up in a classroom. “What the hell...where am I..?” You decided to wander around, in hopes of finding others. You heard some commotion coming from the gym, you quickly made your way over and opened the door. All eyes were on you. You walked in shyly, greeting a boy with a really nice shade of blue hair. “Hi..my name is Y/N L/N. I’m the ultimate therapist..” He gave you a nice grin and he introduced himself. “I’m Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective..nice to meet you.” He grabbed your hand and walked around. “Hello! I’m Kaede Akamatsu. The ultimate pianist!” She quickly pulled you into a hug. A bit shocked, you hugged back.
</p><p> “I’ve always wanted to learn how to play the piano! I’m Y/N L/N, I hope we can become friends.” 
</p><p>Every student was very nice to you, except for one. Kokichi Oma, at least that’s what he said his name was. He gave off a weird vibe..you couldn’t explain it. Every time you looked over at him, he looked so annoyed at you.</p><p> You feared you got off on the wrong foot, so you decided to talk to him about it after some weird two-toned bear stopped talking. It was all going well until the words “killing game” came into his speech. Killing game..? What the hell was that supposed to mean. After that, your memory was fuzzy. All you remembered was, you were a part of a killing game, the only way to escape is to get away with the murder of one of your fellow classmates. You felt sick just thinking about it.
</p><p> “No way this can be happening...I don’t believe it..” You headed towards your dorm until you remembered you had to talk to Kokichi. You quickly ran to find his whereabouts and to your luck, he was easily found. 
</p><p>“Kokichi! Hey, I don’t think we got off on the right foot so let’s try again? My name is-“</p><p> “Y/n, I know. You told me already.” He looked so..annoyed with you.</p><p>“Oh..well it’s nice to meet you, I hope we can become good friends.” You flashed a quick smile at him and started to walk away.</p><p>“No, this is every man for himself. I don’t need someone like you holding me back. It’s stupid to make friends here anyways, some of us are going to end up dead. You know what..I want to be the one who stops this game, before anyone can get hurt. So stay out of my way..” </p><p>You stood there, shocked as his small figure walked into his dormitory. Stop the games..what did that mean. You barely met him but he had already struck a nerve with you. You knew how bad your temper could get so you tried to let it go and forget about it. Maybe he isn’t the talkative type. Although he seems to be very talkative with everyone else, like you were the exception.</p><p> The exception...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi seemed like he hated you. You were determined to get on his good side!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that horrid encounter with the supreme leader, you decided to go back to your room. You attempted to fall asleep, but you had no luck. </p><p>“UGH, why can’t I stop thinking about him...why is he so aggressive towards me. He seems to talk to the boy with the cap. What was his name...shoochie? No, that isn’t it...SHUICHI!”</p><p>You bolted up from your bed and grabbed your journal. “Talk to Shuichi tomorrow morning..” You let out a sigh of relief, hoping that your plan would work. You finally started to drift off into a peaceful slumber. </p><p>*Good morninggggg~ it’s officially morning time! Everyone get up and head to the dining hall!*</p><p>Ugh, stupid build-a-bear reject. You woke up feeling weak and groggy. You didn’t realize it but you fell asleep at 4am. </p><p>“What...what time is it dammit..?”</p><p> You checked the wall clock and let out a frustrated grunt. You rose from your bed and went to take a quick shower and changed into your everyday clothes. You fixed your hair and made your way to the door.</p><p> Oh! That’s right! You had to talk to Shuichi today. You quickly grabbed your journal and bolted towards the dining hall.</p><p>You entered the dining hall and the fresh smell of pancakes was in the air. You looked towards the kitchen to see Korekiyo and Angie cooking up some delicious breakfast. You didn’t spend too long with them, as you had to talk to Shuichi.</p><p> “Shuichi! Hey, good morning.” </p><p>“Oh, good morning Y/N. Are you doing alright? You seem a bit worried..”</p><p>“I’m doing just fine, I just have a couple of questions for you regarding Oma..do you have a minute?”</p><p>And with that, you and Shuichi spent the whole breakfast period discussing Kokichi’s weird and somewhat rude ways towards you. </p><p>You realized you didn’t see Oma anywhere in the dining hall. Hm..that’s strange. </p><p>“Hey Shuichi..” you said whilst writing down his most recent answer. “Have you seen Kokichi today?” </p><p>“Uhm..not that I recall. Sorry Y/N..”</p><p>“Ah no! Don’t fret it Shuichi, I was just wondering since I noticed he never joined us in the dining hall...”</p><p>You said your goodbyes with Saihara and made your way to the doors when suddenly they swung open and the familiar small figure rammed right into you. </p><p>“Ouch you bitch! Watch where you’re going!” Oma said as he looked at you.</p><p>“Me?! You’re the one who rammed into me! You should watch where YOU’RE going Kokichi. So much for a supreme leader.” </p><p>Suddenly you heard the ultimate inventor, Miu Iruma, yell from behind you,<br/>
“Fuck yeah Y/N! Tell that little bastard off!” </p><p>You froze at her words, realizing you’ve just mouthed off to the person you were supposed to get to know better. By the time you realized this, Kokichi was gone. </p><p>“The hell? He was just here a second ago..” You thought to yourself. </p><p>Fuck. Another missed opportunity. You weren’t going to give up that easily though, you were absolutely determined to figure out Kokichi’s ways and learn more about him. </p><p>You are the ultimate therapist, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You saw everyone looking at you with a look of surprise and some of them even looked amused at your sudden outburst. Feeling embarrassed, you awkwardly excused yourself and made you way to your room.</p><p>“Stupid stupid stupid, you just had to burst out. What a jackass...he’s the one who bumped into me first. Acting like I’m the one at fault here..”</p><p>“Say it to my face.”</p><p>You jumped at the sound of his voice.</p><p>“Kokichi! God dammit, dude give me a warning before coming up behind me like that..”</p><p>He gave a signature smirk and giggle.<br/>“Oh come on, it was funny seeing how worked up you got over that little problem.”</p><p>You wanted to punch him square in the face. Wait, he was actually talking to you in a rather calm manner. You couldn’t lose this opportunity, this was it. What you’ve been waiting for. It’s all come down to this.</p><p>“Don’t think I’m going to open up to you though.”</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>“Alright you’re pretty boring to talk to so, bye bye!”</p><p>And with that, he started walking away. You were deep in thought, wondering how you could gain his trust. You didn’t even realize him walking away until someone came up behind you and snapped you back into reality.</p><p>“Gonta saw you storm off, Gonta worried for Y/N’s health.”</p><p> </p><p>“AHHHHHH” You shrieked as you turned around to see Gonta standing behind you.</p><p>“Oh my god. Gonta you almost gave me a heart attack..I’m fine, thanks for checking up on me.”</p><p>A sudden look of guilt washed over Gonta as he realized he had startled you. For the ultimate therapist, you would think you’d be a calm person.</p><p>“Gonta so sorry! Gonta didn’t mean to scare Y/N. Gonta make it up to Y/N.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh at Gontas antics. He really didn’t seem like the type of guy to be such a softie. His outside demeanor was extremely intimidating, and honestly a bit terrifying.</p><p>“It’s okay Gonta. I just get startled pretty easily. No big deal.”</p><p>You lightly patted his arm as a way to reassure him that it was okay. You walked back to your dorm while Gonta waved goodbye and headed back to wherever he came from.</p><p>You liked Gonta. He was kind and protective. Extra points for being buff. He definitely seems like the guy who would protect anyone. It made you giggle at the thought that he loves bugs. What a sweetheart. You considered him a friend, you hoped he saw you the same way.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent in your dorm. You reread the conversation you had with Saihara, trying to piece together everything about the confusing puzzle that is Kokichi Oma.</p><p>“Damn Kokichi..”</p><p>You feel your stomach grumble a bit as it is asking for food. You grab your room key and head to the dining hall for a quick snack.</p><p>“Hey! Therapist bitch. Over here, hurry it up.”</p><p>You look at the direction the voice was coming from and you see the infamous Miu motioning you towards a storage closet.</p><p>“What’s up Miu? Nice choice of...setting?”</p><p>“Shut up this was the first room I found. Anyways, you’re the ultimate therapist whatever whatever. I’ve seen our own little detective bastard get awfully close to our precious Kaede. Tell you what, figure out if they have a thing and I’ll tell you what I know about that supreme leader bastard. Deal? You don’t have to answer that you have no other choice.”</p><p>She left you in complete shock. Why does she want to know about Kaede and Shuichi? And what does she know about Kokichi?</p><p>You were too tired for this, all you wanted to do was take a nice rest. That’s exactly what you did. You walked back to your room and looked at your journal one last time.</p><p>“I’m not giving up this easily. I just have to make sure to not be overly clingy with him. He seems like he has a lot of secrets..”</p><p>You woke up to the sudden sound of screaming. You jolted awake and looked around.</p><p>All of the sudden, the school bell rings.</p><p>*A body has been discovered!*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note: hey guys! I’m not going to include a lot of the trials and stuff, so sorry if that bothers you. I’ll try my best to include as much as I can, though I have school and schoolwork to take care of too, meaning I don’t have much time to update. I hope this doesn’t become an issue. Thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No..maybe that stupid bear made a mistake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You ran out of your room and saw Korekiyo walking towards the screaming, you quickly followed him.</p>
<p>“This can’t be happening..”</p>
<p>The last thing you wanted to see, was unfortunately right infront of you. </p>
<p>Rantaro Amami. Dead on the library floor. </p>
<p>You heard mumbling and whispers being exchanged between your classmates. Some were even crying.</p>
<p>What the hell happened? You thought everything was fine? Were you finally about to put your ultimate to work? </p>
<p>All you could hear was yelling and crying. </p>
<p>“What...what the hell happened?!”</p>
<p>“Who did this!? Who did this to Rantaro?!”</p>
<p>“No...no..I thought we were going to fight against this.”</p>
<p>You had to investigate. Everyone started walking around, looking for clues. You and Kaede found a heavy ball next to Rantaro’s head. This was most likely what the culprit used to murder him. </p>
<p>“Y/N...you’re the ultimate therapist right.”</p>
<p>You look at her in a bit of a confused daze. </p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s up? Do you need to talk to someone?”</p>
<p>“Yes please..”</p>
<p>You noticed Kaede looked really drained. Who knew his death would take a toll on her so quickly. </p>
<p>You walked her back to your dorm and set up a little area. You both sat down and spent about 1 hour talking before you heard that voice on the speakers. </p>
<p>“AAAAALRIGHT! I think you guys have had enough time to investigate poor Rantaro’s unfortunate death! It’s time, for the long anticipated, CLASS TRIALS! Everyone please make their way to the elevator and head down! See you soon~”</p>
<p>You walked with Kaede, who was trembling. </p>
<p>“Kaede, are you feeling alright? You seem a bit worked up. If you want we can continue our conversation while we walk..”</p>
<p>She looked at you, with a look of..guilt? </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. Thank you Y/N. I guess I’m just a bit shaken up realizing there’s a murderer within us.”</p>
<p>You agreed with her, as you were also scared. You finally arrived to the elevator to see everyone there already. Kaede walked over to Shuichi and you stood by Gonta. </p>
<p>The elevator started descending, and the air felt heavy. So much tension in the air. </p>
<p>Someone in this elevator, murdered Rantaro in cold blood. All we had to do now is figure out who. </p>
<p>“Welcome! This is the trial room, you will have to decide who committed the crime! Trials may take some time, but it’s all part of the fun! One of you are cold-blooded MURDERERS! Now, everyone go pick a spot and stand there, as it will be your assigned spot.”</p>
<p>You noticed a picture of Rantaro with his face crossed off. It was definitely an eerie sight. </p>
<p>“Now, let the class trials begin!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like an eternity passed. A few smart remarks from Kokichi, false accusations, and panic. You stood there in shock, as Kaede Akamatsu was discovered as the culprit.</p>
<p>What? But you had talked with her earlier? Why would she do it..?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry everyone. I’m sorry for letting you down. Shuichi, please carry on without me. Do your best to survive everyone!”</p>
<p>And with that, a heavy clasp closed around her neck and forcefully pulled her up.</p>
<p>Every student had to watch the painfully long execution of the ultimate pianist. At last, she was gone. </p>
<p>This was only the beginning of this horrific game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>